Medic's twisted obsession a rewrite
by Raditzash
Summary: This follows the same plot as the original. Other pairings may very. Warning yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**By not so popular demand this is a rewrite of the surprisingly popular story. Enjoy. **

**Medic's pov**

I watch you from a cross the halls. Your so delicate yet so strong. Your defiance will make this fun. Over the past few months I have been observing you. How you fought. How you acted towards everyone,including me. And I have finally decided. You are the one. The one I will take under my wing and keep as my own.

You sit merely tables away talking to Sniper. While I sit here as Heavy vainly tries to get my attention. I wish I could only touch you my scout. Yes I have claimed you as my own already. I stand. "zhank you herr heavy but I must leave now," I calmly as I begin to return to the infirmary.

As I finally arrived I began to plot again. Nothing must go wrong when I make my move. My table had many restraints attached to it. Not ones that would hurt scout but keep him in place for everything I have planned. My plan was to brainwash scout into becoming my lover. The only reason is because I knew scout would never agree to these terms willingly.

I had everything thought out. From his escape attempts to the other mercenaries walking in on us. All I needed to do now is capture my prize.

**The next day**

I was refreshed and alert knowing what was going to happen today. I slip on my uniform,grab my ubergun and rush out to the spawn room. As I arrived the other mercs were already standing in attention. All of them eager to begin fighting. Just as my little scout is.

I walk closer to him. He's talking to the Sniper again. It angers me how much time they spend together. It's almost like they're a couple. I will not allow that though. The announcer's voice booms and we all rush out.

**After the battle**

I am exhausted but I mustn't let myself rest. Before scout can leave with Sniper I catch up with him. "herr scout I must see you in my office...it is urgent," I state as calmly as I could. My heart stopped as he nodded and let me lead the way to the infirmary.

**Sorry its short. well here it is after months of awkwardly waiting for an almost nonexistent update. Using the ideas given to me I have improved this story. I'm very busy right now and I'm trying to squeeze this in with my life. next time I update this I'll make the chapters longer and there'll be two of them. See you then **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys I'm back. Thanks to you guys wanting more here it is. I'm back. Enjoy.**

**Medic**

We walk in to the infirmary and I lock the door behind us. You don't seem to notice. Just as I planned. "Doc why'd ya call me here?" My scout asked rather cutely. "Do you remember vhen Archimedes vas stuck inside you?" I asked not surprised by his response.

"How the hell could I forget? I couldn't breath right for days!" He exclaimed. This fact would make this lie very believable. "Vell it seems that there are multiple scratches that Archimedes might've made. If not treated right now. Zhey could cause eternal bleeding," I calmly say trying not to smirk as i see his reaction.

He looked concerned. "then do something about it doc!" He yelled. "Just lay down on zhe operating table," I say as I turn around to pick up some essentials. I turn to face him, and I see he is laying down breathing heavily. I walk over to him and restrained him so his struggles wouldn't be a problem.

"what the hell medic?" He exclaimed. "Relax this is so you can't move, and make me cut somezhing important," I replied. This seemed to calm him down, and I turned on the medigun. I pulled out a syringe. "zhis vill sting a little, but zhis is going to numb the pain," I lied as I injected him with the love drug I created.

In seconds he began to pant to pant a little and squirm. That was my cue to turn off the medigun."d-doc what the h-hell was that crap?" He exclaimed, "why'd you turn it off?" I put a finger to his lips and shushed him. "do not vorry scout. It vill be clear soon," I said as I let my hands roam his clothes body. He bites his lip.

"d-doc stop that," he said obviously trying to hold back a quiet moan. I pulled out scissors carefully cutting off his clothes without cutting him or the bonds. After I finished i set down the scissors and stood there admiring his toned body. He was the image of submissive perfection. My thoughts were interrupted by his struggles and a faint smell of smoke.

I shrugged off the smoke as being the remains of ash from the battle coming in from the window. I looked down at scout. He tried everything to escape. I caressed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "hush liebe," This caused him to bite his lip harder. "j-just stop it now d-doc!" He exclaimed struggling in vain. "Liebe you'll hurt yourself if you keep doing zhat," I said a little concerned.

"St-stop calling m-me that!" He stuttered. My patience was wearing thin, so I began to pleasure him. I reached down and began to gently stroke his cock. This caused him to arch up into my hand and cry out in pleasure. I smirked as he started to squirm. "M-more!" he cried out. 'this was easier than I expected,"I thought as I granted his wish.

**ok so I couldn't put 2 chapters up, but this is longer than before. I just want to know if you really want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to be doing the pov of the medic when he's around and third persons with everyone else**

I enjoyed scout for hours. Enjoying how his will slowly left him. I looked down at his adorable flushed, panting form. "Who's my precious liebe?" I asked as I caressed him. "M-...m-me," he replied to my amusement. I pecked him on the lips. This caused him to smile and start to nuzzle me. I swore I heard the door open and close, but I didn't care at the moment because of this perfect being below me.

**meanwhile**

Spy ran into the cafeteria as fast as he could. He needed to tell the other quickly. Before the doctor got to him. When he made it he stopped and started panting. Everyone got up and crowded around him. "what is wrong spy?" The heavy asked. "i-it's...m-medic," he replied vaguely. "What about the doc? The engineer asked. "h-he has scout," spy replied slowly regaining his breath. Snipers eyes widened. "Where does he have him?" Sniper exclaimed. "C-calm down S-sniper. M-medic did something to h-him. He is n-no longer the scout we once knew,"the spy answered. This caused the sniper to look down.

He sighed. "all we can do is wait for the right time to strike," spy continued. The sniper ignored him and walked off. He ignored everyones attempts to ask him why. When he got into his camper van he sat down on the couch. He let his thoughts drift and sighed. Scout was always too friendly around him. Where he thought scout was trying to be friends with him. Scout might've thought he was being romantic. The more he thought the more clear it was that scout was in love with him.

Guilt came over him. As he remember the days he yelled at scout to leave him alone or pushed him to the side. Now he was in the clutches of the mad doctor. Now all he could do now is wait and watch him act against his will. Though he would never truly accept the scouts love because of their age difference. if sniper could save scout he would promise be closer to him than before.

**medic**

I smiled as I pet the precious being below me. I was happy to be able to call him mine. His beauty even rivals my my deceased wife Martha's. I kiss him in the cheek and try to get my mind off of her. I can't allow myself to be sad right now. It would wake up my new lover And he needs all the rest he can get for tomorrow's battle.

I sigh and lay back and hold my scout close. I slowly let my eyes close, and I drift off into sleep.

**I thought I could make this medic my oc medic with a tragic back story. It might not make sense, but it's tragic. If you don't like that just tell me and I'll make him a standard medic. **


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry guys. I'm busy at the moment. When I get home I'll write a new chapter. For now can you halo me? I need names for scout and medic. Thx a lot if you help. Till next time.**


	5. New name do you like it?

**_flashback_**

_"Abelard!" A woman exclaimed as she was tugged back by 2 men. She struggled hard. Medic turned away and tried to ignore her as tears fell. "I'll see you soon Marzha," he replied as she was dragged out of the room. "Back to vork!" A soldier exclaimed. suddenly there was fire. "Intruder!" Another yelled. medic turned to the source and his eyes widened to see who the intruder was._

**normal**

**medic**

I immediately sat up. I panted heavily and looked around frantically. He looked looked down at the now awake scout. I must've awaken the poor thing when I say up. His puppy eyes looking up at me in concern. "What's wrong?" He asked. "n-nozhing liebe," I answered. Why tonight? why must they're deaths torture me? I was sure I had moved on.

I looked at the clock and sighed. It was almost time for battle. How I disliked the early hours they made us get up at to fight. I got out of bed. "You'd better start getting ready," I told my scout. He merely nodded. Followed by a shy reply of "you tore my clothes." I chuckled at the memory. "Use zhe spare you left here before," I said pointing to a cabinet.

I began to redress. After I was done I picked up my weapons and walked with my scout to get his. In the spawn room my angel stayed close to me while the others occasionally glared at us. pyro not really knowing what was going on played with his toy in the corner.

the announcers voice boomed as we prepared. **_Mission begins In 10_** **seconds.** I looked over at scout again while she counted down. I smiled. "Don't vorry engel. I'm here,"I calmly said seeing as he was distressed. This caused him to smile. **_3...2..._ **as she said the last number we charged out. I made my way with scout by my side.   
><span>

No one asked for an ubercharge, or asked me to heal then that battle. It was obvious they knew. All I could do now was kill the messenger.

**so sorry this one was short just wanted to get your feedback on medics name and if you really want me to continue. Or I should quit because Im becoming a generic author. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Medic**

The battle was average. I spent it looking after the messenger and marking off the obvious idiots that didn't do it as I went along. This ending up being a between the sniper and spy. It was harder to tell who did it the more I thought about it. I walked back to the infirmary with my clingy at my side. I wasn't going to lose scout like I did my family.

When we walked in I immediately went to my desk. I sighed. This job seemed to get less enjoyable everyday. Killing was always fun; however, it soon became repetitive. Scout, my new lover, has made it interesting again. It was challenging to say the least with him by my side. I always loved a good challenge though.

I began to sort through paperwork occasionally looking over at scout, who was looking back at him curiously.

**meanwhile**

Spy sat on his neat bed. He crushed the cigarette he had in his mouth in a nearby ashtray. He sighed. 'Why would medic go after scout? He had never shown interest in him before. Besides quick glances at him," spy thought frantically, 'yet he did what he did to scout." Most believed he would fall for the other team mates. Someone who shared the same interest or age group as him.

Spy continued to think as he pulled out another cigarette. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Being the one who gave scout his first kiss. Though explaining to him how they couldn't be together hurt him. When scout found out that spy like sniper he was happy to help then get together.

Still spy never got snipers attention. He knew that he had to save scout though.

**ok we all its short. Sorry but you got a lot of chapters today. I will finish this story first and then continue with my other ones. Btw medics full name is Abelard Von Gottlieb till tomorrow guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im back people! I'm here to bring you another chapter. Go!**

**medic**

recently spy has been to the more than usual. The strange thing being how he acted when he came in. He would just sit and explain what was wrong with him, but he would often look over at scout. It's this that made me heal him as quick as possible just to get him out the door faster.

What made it better though was afterwards scout would eagerly pull at my pants. He would whimper if he couldn't get them off fast enough. Things have gotten better with scout around. Afterwards we lay down and cuddle. I slowly close my eyes and let sleep take me over.

**dream**

medic looked to see his daughter weakly walking in. The soldiers stopped shooting. "D-daddy," she weakly stuttered. She had only made it halfway before she collapsed. Medic rushed to her and kneeled. He picked her up and cradled her. "hush Mein kleine Prinzessin," medic said trying to hold back tears. "Papa it h-hurts!" she stuttered. "I-I g-go to sleep," medic said putting a hand to her head and neck.

**medic**

I quickly sat up. I must move on! Please let move on. I look down at scout as sweat slid down my cheek. He was stirring. I had woken the poor dear. I sighed and layed down next to him and tried to fall back asleep.

**Don't judge how short these are!...sorry...well...peace㈳2**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys. I'm back here with another chapter. Lets get on with it!**

**medic**

Morning came around and I stirred slowly. Opening my eyes I saw scout smiling back at me. I smiled back. "Vhat is it liebe?" I asked him. He didn't answer and just nuzzled me. He's just so cute. I let my defenses down when I'm around him.

I look at the clock. I still had time to enjoy scout before battle. I caressed his cheek before pulling him into a kiss. I faintly taste the flavor I cigarette. Before I could do anything I felt a blade stab me in the back. I see scouts face slowly turn into the spy's before everything goes black.

**3rd person**

Spy was actually shocked how easy it was to do this. He didn't waste any time though. The doctor would wake up any minute so he went into the closet where the scout struggled bound and gagged. He picked him up with little trouble and ran out. He had made a deal with the sniper to keep him in his camper van. Once he made it they took the gag out.

"Let me go!" The scout exclaimed,"d-docs gonna get ya when h-he finds or y-ya took me!" "I'm afraid not," the spy calmly replied,"he is preoccupied at the moment." The scout began to cry. Spy lowered his hand trying to sooth him but barley managed to escape scouts attempt to bite him.

"scout calm down. We're not going to hurt you," spy said. Spy sighed. "I wish I had done something," spy muttered quietly. 'this is going to be a long night,' sniper thought.

**again with the short chapters!**

**no but seriously thanks for the support. If it wasn't for you guys I would've given up writing stories all together. So here㈏0㈏0㈏0㈏0㈏0.**

**now if only valve would actually work on updates.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaack. On with the chapter!**

**1 month later**

**medic**

"fuck!" I exclaimed,"where the hell is he?" I had searched everywhere, but I couldn't find scout. I sighed and slammed my fist down on my desk. Trying to hold back tears I got up and began to give attention to my doves. I had lost another love. How could I lose him?

"I am such a bad lover," I sighed as I looked down. For the first time in a long time. I began to cry.

**3rd person**

It had taken a full month to restore scout, but it had been worth it. No doubt scout would get yelled at when he returned. "Sniper can you go ahead wizhout me?" Spy asked. Sniper nodded and left the camper van. "Scout come out here," spy calmly said. Scout walked out of the bathroom.

"What do ya want?" He asked. "its time for battle. Are you sure your ready to be near him?" Spy said concerned. "Yeah don't worry about it," scout replied as they walked to the spawn room.

**sorry for another question, but I have to know this. Who should scout end up with? If not answered I may not update this until I have my own answer. **


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys thank you for your support again. I can't stress that sentence enough. Lets get on with the chapter. **

**Medic**

I sighed as I walked into the spawn room. Waiting to be greeted with silence and the lack of scout. When I walked in though everyone was huddled around talking. I was curious to see what all the commotion was about so I pushed everyone aside to have a look. My eyes widened at the sight. My scout standing there. Talking to the spy. He tried to ignore me but I rushed t him and pulled him into a tight hug.

This surprised everyone even scout. I whispered in his ear "oh mein liebe I have missed you." I can see him blush a little and I smile. Instead On him hugging back I was greeted with him pushing me away. "Get away from me!" He exclaimed, "I hate you!"

Tears threatened to fall then and there at his words, but I had a reputation to keep. I merely walked away glaring at everyone. It was my fault for letting myself fall in love with that gorgeous, perfect,loudmouth youth.

The announcers voice booms and we all run out to begin the battle.


	11. Blu gets involved

**Crap sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I wanted to rest. I'll post a new chapter later this day. Now please enjoy this one.**

**medic**

After battle I went straight to my room, which was attached to the infirmary, without a second thought and sat on my bed. I hated how I was feeling now. It hurt almost as bad as my family's death. I want to stop feeling bad.

Through my thoughts I somehow thought about the blu team. How their medic didn't have to deal with it. How he might have the happier life. all he had to worry about was battle.

I envied him for being so calm, having his life together.

**blu infirmary **

Blu medic sighed. He looked at his doves. He let his favorite dove fly onto his shoulder. "Oh Jessie how I miss your mozer," he sadly said. To comfort him Jessie cooed and began to nuzzle him. This caused him to smile a little. "You know just vhat to do to cheer me up," he chucked lightly.

**so sorry about the questions. I really am, but I don't want to do something you guys wouldn't like. so should I include blu medic or not?**


	12. Chapter 12

**omg sorry Guys! I've been busy and haven't been able to post more chapters. Well try to enjoy this one. **

medic

i sighed. I hated being so weak. I needed the pain to stop. I had truly fallen in love with the boy, but I didn't know how to tell him. Now I might never have him. Suddenly the door opened. "Idiot get out. Zhere bill be no more healing today," I immediately said. "D-doc...please help m-me," my heartbreak stuttered. I turned to face him quickly to see him limping in.

I helped him to the operating table. "I-I had a run in w-wI the Blu d-doc," he replied. I growled under my breath as i put him under the rays of my medigun. that doctor would pay. "Good as new," I said, "you can go now if you vant," I sighed.

I turned but before I knew I was in a heated kiss with my scout. As quickly as he pulled me in he broke it and ran off. I stood there flushed. I touched my lips confused on what had just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**third person**

scout ran as quickly as he could to his room. Once inside he slammed the door. He panted as he looked around his semi messy room. 'Why the hell did I do that?' He thought to himself, 'Had his crush on him stopped me from hating him.' scout frantically paced in his room trying to think of an answer for what he did. He sighed. "why did I have to start liking him," he asked himself.

Scout stopped pacing. "I love the way he makes me feel," the scout confessed to himself, "I need him."

**medic**

I can't seem to fully realize he kissed me. My body still tingles from contact with his. it shamefully aroused me. My length throbbing in my pants and I try to will it away. I sighed. It's going to be a long night. I looked up at my doves. They're asleep on my shelf. I better get some sleep before tomorrow. Ill need my strength to hear my scouts explanation.

**I'm so sorry guys. I have no excuse for not posting. I'll try harder to get more chapters in I promise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**medic**

The next day came quickly. I slowly climbed out of bed. After so many days of fighting I was glad today was our day off. Arcamides flew onto my shoulder. I gently petted him and shooed him. I was much too busy thinking about my scout to pay attention to the door that opened behind me, or those footsteps getting closer to me. I didn't even notice when I suddenly was turned around and came in contact with soft lips.

I couldn't think straight as a tongue invaded my mouth. A familiar sweet taste overtook me as i wrapped my arms around my intruder. It took all the will power u had to break the kiss for air. I looked into the eyes of my scout. "vhat are you doing here?" I panted.

"I-I needed to see you," my scout nervously stuttered. He's adorable when he nervous. He looks away and I cup his cheek. "Scout, please explain to me vhy you needed to see me," I sternly asked. "I-I, I love you," he answered making my heart skip a beat.


	15. Chapter 15

**third person**

Spy paced in his room as he nearly finished a cigarette. It had been his 4th one today. He sighed as he put it out in a nearby ashtray. "Where was scout?" He asked himself. Hours have past since he'd seen the runner. Suddenly scout walked in with his head down.

Spy rushed to him. "Scout where were you?" He asked, a concerned look on his face. "N-no where spy," scout stuttered. Spy pulled him into a kiss that surprised scout. Scout quickly broke it. "what the hell spy?" He exclaimed. Spy sighed in relief. "Good, your not broken.

"no, I'm not, I went to s-see medic," scout hesitantly said. This phrase caused spys eyes to widen. "You did what?" He shouted. Spy inspected scout for injuries but was surprised to see no changes in the Bostonian. "Are you alright?" spy asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," scout replied.

The door opened and they both turned to see who the intruder was.


	16. Chapter 16

**third person**

Sniper looked at the stares. "Woah, what happened here?" He asked. Snipers eyes widened at the sight of scout. "Scout! When did you get here?" He asked. "I-I got here a couple m-minutes ago," scout answered.

Sniper pulled scout into a hug. "Did medic find you?" Sniper asked as he slowly broke the embrace. Scout looked away. "No," the scout replied.

**medic**

I held archimedes in my hands and smiles at him. My darling pet. He coos as I set him down at him desk. I've become infinitely happier when my scout told me he loved me. Everything seemed less pessimistic when he said those words. "I have a new purpose in life now," I said to myself as sat down, "look at me now Marzha. I am finally moving on. I no longer vish to end my life,"

**worst cliffhanger ever! Anyway I'm going to give my fans a chance to participate in something. Rules will be posted on my profile**


	17. Chapter 17

**Medic**

Over the next few days I began doing my job better. My cheery mood began to reflect on everything else. Though i knew she knew about our relationship I didn't care at the moment. I didn't care grey almost killed us. I didn't care many supernatural things have happened. I just cared that scout really loved me.

I always find myself sitting in my office picturing what life after war would be like. Scout would be there regardless of where I was. I chuckle alittle as I find myself acting like a girl with a giant crush. I look down for a moment though. 'How much did I not think through,' I thought to myself. Scouts age I have never figured out.

"He can't be under 18, right?" I questioned aloud. What if he already has a girlfriend, a wife? Thoughts frantically made me think. In the end I lay over my desk. "He might not really love me," I said as a tear fell. The next move I did was the best I could think of at that time. I got up and started to pack. I was leaving this hell hole before I got my heart broken again.

**I'm sorry it was short, but I've been busy and tried my best to squeeze in time for this. I'll post more I promise.**


End file.
